Clash Attack Meter
The Clash Attack Meter is a new game mechanic in Super Smash Bros. Clash. It is very comparable to the Hyper Meter in various Capcom-made fighters, namely all the Street Fighter games starting with Super Street Fighter II Turbo and the VS. series. The meter has a variety of functions, including using super-powered attacks, cancelling special attacks, and causing a crash that propels you out of a combo. Despite the name, these are not all attacks, but are generally used to gain offense on your opponent. The meter is filled by landing hits, scoring knockouts or taking damage, chip or no chip, and can store up to five "levels" of energy. Being knocked out reduces the energy by 1 level. These levels are consumed every time you use a command powered by the bar. The bar can be toggled on or off for use in multiplayer modes and can have its functions modified. Uses Smash Special Attacks Smash Special Attacks are the most recent addition to the Clash Attack Meter. Smash Special Attacks are performed with the same motions as special moves (direction + Special) but also pressing the Shield button with the Special one. To perform a Smash Special Attack with a shield up you will need to stop holding shield and then immediately input the motion for a Smash Special. These traditionally cost 1 bar of the meter. The attacks themselves work like EX moves / enhanced special moves in several other games and were for a while a scrapped mechanic that may just see the light of day in Clash Plus. They have found their way into Clash though now that Magmortar does have a good control scheme for them. These attacks typically have at least one property that makes them worth using over the regular version, such as: *Higher damage, more hits and higher knockback (many projectile Smash Specials) *Invincibility frames (many anti-air and grab Smash Specials) *Limited super armor *Faster start-up or recovery *Being able to be done in the air, in the case of some ground only specials *Properties (such as set knockback or less hits) that make this move an excellent attack for extending or just using in combos. Clash Attack The Clash Attack is a special attack that, for most characters, consumes two levels of the bar. Some cost more or less than this. These are generally unique, but powerful, attacks. A few may be hard to utilize in combos because of their power, and often serve unique purposes. For example, Ryu's Shinku Hadoken is mostly a utility move that can punish just about anything. Bowser's Bowser Buster on the other hand is a powerful grab that is useful for severely limiting his opponent's options up-close. Most characters only have one Clash Attack. Only Ryu, Zoroark and Knuckles have two so far. They are performed by moving the control stick or directional pad, depending on the controller and character, in a certain set of directions and then pressing the Attack and Special Move buttons, similar to how special moves are performed in most other fighting games. Clash Cancel By pressing the grab button during a special move, characters can immediately end a special move and do any action they please. This is fairly similar to a Baroque cancel in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, but damage output for following hits is not increased in anyway. This command is very useful. It is both great for extending combos and ending laggy specials such as Eruption or Rock Smash quickly to avoid a counterattack. This is however, very pricey, utilizing three levels of the meter. Clash Break / Clash Bursts Clash Breaks are similar to Mega Crashes in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and Bursts in Guilty Gear. By pressing the Attack, Special Move, and Shield buttons all at once, your character explodes and pushes the foe away for minor knockback, allowing you some breathing room. This is most useful to escape fatal combos, especially if your opponent has 3 levels of Clash Attack Meter to Clash Cancel with. This comes at a price. The user takes 5% for using the command, and it uses up two levels of the meter. Use cautiously when you know you can turn a game around with it. Clash Counter Clash Counters are special attacks that can be used while blocking, taking a hit, then tapping forward and pressing the Special Move button. Your character does a various attack (current list below) as a counter to the blocked move. They aren't always guaranteed to hit, although they usually do. Clash Counters have minor invinciblity frames and barely any of them can be comboed off of. A few characters also have Clash Counter attacks not used in their standard moveset. Clash Counters cost two levels of Clash Attack Meter. You probably won't use them much, but they do come in handy. This is an incomplete list; every character has this function. Hyper Assist Attack You can also perform powerful attacks with your Assists at the cost of Clash Attack Meter. More details on the Assists page. Category:Game mechanics